lovestruckvoltagefandomcom-20200213-history
Medusa
"...I want you on my case." Profile Medusa is quiet and has first-hand knowledge with the monster underground. However, she shows an aversion to H.E.R.A. officials during investigations. If you take her case... "''Please be careful, and don't let your emotions to get the best of you. She's more dangerous than you think." — Alex Cyprin ''"''Medusa has more connection-- HAD more connections-- than you can imagine. Good luck getting her to open up to you." '' — Eryn Astoria: Fate's Kiss Season 1 Medusa hardly says a word, but one thing is for sure- she trusts you with her case. As the two of you begin to grow closer, people from Medusa's past life start to make things dangerous... Can you make it out of the crossfire?! Season 2 All hell breaks loose when Medusa's sisters escape from H.E.R.A. custody with the help of Echidna... their mother?! You're working closely with Cyprin on the case but you're put in a difficult position when Medusa is banned from helping you... Can you manage a secret investigation and a real one? Season 3 In the year since your engagement to Medusa, everything is coming up roses. You're ready to start your life together and make your new family, but old ties might mean trouble. The need for a new Queen of Monsters is hard to ignore, and everyone has one candidate in mind-- your fiancee. How long can you avoid the call of the monsters? Season 4 After ten years of marriage, life with Medusa and your twin daughters couldn't seem any sweeter. But when tomboy Celeste's Aura awakens before shy Saffi's, your perfect family faces its first obstacle. Is family history set to repeat itself? Astoria: Lost Kisses Season 1 With Medusa's past behind her, you're moving forward with training to be a H.E.R.A. agent. An ancient tome has been stolen and the goddess Athena claims it was Medusa! Will you be able to keep your romantic feelings with Medusa separate from work and home while also proving her innocence? '' ''This story takes place after Season 1 of Astoria: Fate's Kiss Season 2 When the gods won't believe your word against Athena's, you have no choice but to team up with Medusa and your godly monster friends to break Arachne out of jail! But Medusa's life and your position as a field agent are threatened when Athena finds out! Will you be able to protect Medusa and prove to the gods you're worthy of your promotion?! Specials Medusa S1 Special Ending Can't get enough of Season 1? Check out this extra side story where you and Medusa enjoy a volley ball match on the beach! Medusa S1 Point of View Take a look at the events of Season 1 through the eyes of Medusa with this special set of POV stories! Old Book, New Cover Learn about Medusa's past before she met you! Medusa has power, money, and New York City in her control. When everything is snatched away, she must figure out how to start anew. Red-Hot Invitation You and Medusa are enjoying some romantic alone time together at home when you suddenly find a suspicious note pinned to the front door with a knife! Is someone targeting you and Medusa... or the gang...? Medusa S2 Special Ending Can't get enough of Season 2? Check out this extra side story where Medusa proposes to you! Medusa S2 Point of View Take a look at the events of Season 2 through the eyes of Medusa with this special set of POV stories! Hidden Tension Now that you and Medusa are engaged, the days you spend together are sweeter than ever! But strange activity from the gang starts to raise suspicion. what could they be plotting? Medusa S3 Special Ending Can't get enough of Season 3? Check out this extra side story where you and Medusa go on your honeymoon! Medusa S3 Point of View Take a look at the events of Season 3 through the eyes of Medusa with this special set of POV stories! Race to the Altar See the wedding from their point of view! You and your betrothed are finally getting married! But before the wedding, your godly monster has to survive the bachelor party! Burst With Pride Who will you spend your time with this Pride Month? Medusa the gorgeous and mysterious gorgon, or Alex Cyprin, your energetic demigod boss? Make your choice and celebrate love! Cause for Celebration Medusa invites everyone over to party, but she still has some ideas for a private celebration. What to Expect With one month left until your due date, you and your spouse are ready to welcome your new family member into the world! But first you have to get through the ultimate challenge -- a baby shower! Medusa S4 Special Ending Can't get enough of Season 4? Check out this extra side story where you, Medusa, and your twins enjoy a friendly challenge of aura powers! Relationships Stheno Stheno is Medusa's oldest sister. She has a stoic and calculated personality. Stheno once served as Medusa's lieutenant in one unified gang, but after Medusa left criminal life, she and Euryale split into two warring gangs. She serves as a main antagonist in Fate's Kiss Season 1. After reconciling with Medusa and reforming her ways, she can become Queen of Monsters alongside Prime as King. Her Aura takes the form of a komodo dragon. Euryale Medusa's middle sister has a volatile temperament and expressive personality. Euryale's gang war with Stheno forces Medusa to deal with the gangs again, with H.E.R.A. involvement. Medusa and MC have to take down both sisters and reunite their gangs. Euryale serves as a main antagonist in Fate's Kiss Season 1. After reconciling with Medusa and reforming her ways, she can become Queen of Monsters alongside Eagle as King. Her Aura takes the form of a leopard seal. Scylla Scylla is one of Medusa's best friends and has taken over her gang as co-leader with Charybdis. She likes to wear suits and ride motorcycles. She is dating Eryn, the bartender at the Boarback. Her Aura takes the form of an octopus. Charybdis Charybdis is one of Medusa's best friends and has taken over her gang as co-leader with Scylla. She is more gregarious and outgoing than Scylla. It is revealed in specials after the main story that she began dating Prime. Her Aura takes the form of a starfish. Eryn Eryn works at the Boarback bar, the only neutral ground for monsters and demigods in New York City. She has been in a serious relationship with Scylla for years, but also provides aid and support to Medusa and the protagonist. Her Aura takes the form of a boar. Prime Prime is the daughter of Typhon. She is somewhat antagonistic to Medusa and the main character at first, but in later special stories is considered part of their family after becoming Charybdis's girlfriend. Either she or her brother Eagle can become King of Monsters at the end of Fate's Kiss season 3. Hydra It is revealed in Lost Kisses that Medusa knows Hydra and has worked with him in the past. He helps clear her name and find evidence in MC's case. Arachne In Lost Kisses, Arachne is a suspected thief whom Medusa and MC track down. They believe Medusa was framed for Arachne's crime. She later is an ally to them. Her Aura takes the form of a spider. Celeste One of Medusa's twin daughters with MC, Celeste is the much more confident of the two. She is athletic, outgoing, energetic, and develops her Aura before her sister. Her Aura takes the form of a lioness. Saffi The other of Medusa's twin daughters with MC, Saffi is much less confident than her sister. She is quiet, shy, a bookworm, and it takes her longer to develop her Aura. Her Aura takes the form of a seahorse. Echidna Medusa's mother is the Queen of Monsters alongside Typhon as King. She was a cold, demanding mother, and her relationships with all three of her daughters is entirely negative. She is an ambitious and cunning woman with few cares for other people. She serves as a major antagonist, but also inadvertently reunites her daughters in fighting against her, and sparks the three repairing their relationship. She serves as the main antagonist of Fate's Kiss Season 2. Perseus Perseus is a H.E.R.A. agent under Poseidon's command. He is responsible for stripping Medusa of her Aura. While in position of it, he can control Pegasus as his own. The loss of her Aura forced Medusa to leave gang life and estranged her from her family. In the long term, she's happier with a quiet life owning a bookshop, but the pain of her ordeal hasn't faded. Athena In Lost Kisses Athena suspects Medusa of theft and charges MC with investigating her. Trivia * Medusa is a godly monster, specifically a gorgon. She's also an ex gangster. * Medusa loves books and owns a small bookstore. The store hosts a book club, and she is popular with the club's regulars. * Her gorgon abilities make Medusa very physically strong. * Medusa once ran a rather successful gang, but abandoned that life after Perseus cut off her Aura. Her best friends Scylla and Charybdis became co-leaders of the gang. Medusa is still on good terms with the gang, and sometimes goes to them for help, but has no desire to return. * Medusa has an elaborate greenhouse garden where she likes to relax. * Medusa is described teasingly as somewhat of a tea snob. * In her What to Expect special story, it is implied that, with some help from Aphrodite, Medusa is her twin daughters' biological father. This is implicitly confirmed in her Fate's Kiss season 4. It is discussed that the girls are half-gorgon. Gallery Medusa 01.JPG Medusa 02.JPG Medusa 03.JPG Medusa 04.JPG Medusa 05.JPG Category:Astoria: Fate's Kiss Category:Female Characters Category:Female Love Interests Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Love Interests